


*update* A beautiful love

by Fixitficcer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, force ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fixitficcer/pseuds/Fixitficcer
Summary: Don’t read if you don’t want spoilers for the new film *update*
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	*update* A beautiful love

**Author's Note:**

> Fix it fic

Kylo moved forward through the rain, staring at the woman he loved.

His strides were with purpose, taking Rey’s face in his hands he kissed her. Pouring all of his passion into the kiss.

He melts against her lips, the curve of her body. Lost in love. 

Suddenly he feels a sharp pain, pulling back he looks down, her lightsaber is on. Stabbed straight through him.

”Don’t touch me.” She said, pushing him away. 

He toppled to the ground, eyes unfocused. He see’s shapes, Luke, Obi-Wan, his father. 

They look down on him, eyes disapproving. “Tough luck, kid.” His father said. 

“I can’t believe you named him Ben.” Obi-Wan said. “I share a name with that.”

Luke shrugs as they all fade from view.   
  
The faces of all the people he murdered and tortured flashed through his mind. Slowly it fades as he dies.....

Rey is Finns best man at his wedding to Poe. The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking mint 👌  
> ***update*** I saw the film today 10-20-19 and I wrote this before I watched it going off one spoiler I read.  
> I’m pretty proud of how accurate I called that shit.  
> I legit cheered when Rey stabbed him.  
> (One good deed does not negate killing millions of innocent people. Anakin included. Bitch ass just like his grandpa)


End file.
